The Flash Alchemist
by Nakamitchi
Summary: This story has been bouncing around in my head for a week now. A crossover of Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist. I have never read a story like this with a crossover from Fullmetal. I hope you enjoy this and updates will be happening regularly.
1. The Injury that caused it all

Disclaimer

I Do Not own Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist or any type of documentation that is revelent to this story

A downpour of rain that suddenly came from nowhere, A valley that was known to everyone. There a battle was waged between a friend and an enemy. Uzumaki, Naruto was pushed to his limits as he fought his long time friend and rival, Uchiha, Sasuke.

"Stop this!" Yelled a pink haired girl. "Stop Fighting!" Haruno, Sakura, a Kunoichi from Konohagakure was frantically running toward the two fighting boys. Naruto looked over at her from his position.

"I will never stop fighting until he comes back with us!" Naruto charged at Sasuke with the Hirashin. Sasuke side-stepped him and darted over to Sakura.

"I'm cutting all ties with the village that has destroyed my family. You will be the first to die Sakura." His sword came down slashing across her neck, but it was not to happen. Naruto had flashedin front of her. Sasuke's sword came down and cut Naruto's arm completely off. Sakura saw him smile as he toppled over onto the ground.

"NARUTO!" She screamed. She uppercut punched Sasuke and surprisingly knocked him out. She ran over to Naruto's side and started tearing off strips of his shirt to help stanch the bleeding. His pulse was dangerously low, and his eyes were shutting. "Naruto… if you can hear me, stay awake. Don't worry I'll get you some help." Using the summoning technique Tsunade had taught her; Sakura summoned a smaller version of Katsuya. "Bring Naruto and Sasuke to Konoha quickly."

"**Yes My Lady." answered the summon. Sakura quickly ran toward the village. She was a mere 5 miles from Konohagakure and was running as fast as she could.**

**--Fourty-Five Minutes Later--**

**Sakura entered the village following the slug summon to Konoha hospital. Shizune was walking out of the building when she spotted Sakura running toward her.**

"**Shizune! Help!" Shizune spotted two figures lying on top of a miniature form of Katsuya. As they got closer to her Sakura couldn't help, but notice that Naruto had lost enough blood to keep him unconscious for a few hours. His Stump where his arm used to be was bleeding through the strips of shirt Sakura had wrapped around it. Shizune saw a severely beaten sasuke lying next to an unconscious form of naruto that was mising an arm. Shizune Gasped at what she saw. **

"**What happened to his arm!" Sakura was breathing very heavily.**

"**I'll…..Explain.….. Later! Just help them!"**

**-A Few hours after Tsunade was called, Naruto was in a hospital bed still unconscious. Sasuke was checked and no discovery was found that he was still dangerous, so he was transported to a maximum security holding facility. **

**--Five Days Later--**

**Naruto had woken up and was sitting in front of the window of his hospital room looking at the sun rise. His right arm was missing due to Sasuke's attack. Tears were running down his face as his headband fell from his left hand and clattered to the floor.**


	2. Sorrow and Anger

He stared out the window with a sadness known only to him. Sakura walked in and saw him. She felt sorry for him in a way because he had jumped in the way to save her. "Naruto, how are you feeling?"

"......" He continued to stare out the window. She started to walk slowly over to him, but he must have realized it. He stood up and started to leave the room. She had an idea that would possibly make him feel better.

"Here Naruto." She formed a few hand seals and a shadow clone appeared next to him. "This way you won't have any trouble going around in the village." She saw his left fist connect with the clone forcing it to disappear. "HEY! What was that for!"

"Leave me alone......."

"Naruto...i'm only trying to help." She saw him turn his tear streaked face toward her direction. His eyes were bloodshot as if once he woke up he never went back to sleep.

"I said to leave me alone! I don't need your help!" He ran out of the room and toward the stairs that led to the entrance. Sakura stood in the room, stunned.

"I was just trying to help you....." She walked out of the room to go and report to the hokage.

-Somewhere near the Hokage Monument-

Naruto trudged along the tree line that surrounded the massive stone faces of the monument. He looked, to the average person, a sad and almost joyless person of who he once was.

"I can never be a ninja again. My dream is over. Becoming hokage is just a fantasy now." He found himself upon the Fourth's stone head, looking over the village once more. *Ping* His vision blurred. "Whats going on?" *Ping* He blacked out and found himself standing in front of a closed stone door. Everything else was white surrounding him. *Clap Clap* Naruto whirled around, and saw a glowing white person clapping in his direction.

**"Congratulations, you have successfully paid your toll." **Naruto was confused.

"What toll?" The figure just smiled and laughed.

**"This power that you had, was sufficient enough for me to grant you access to the Truth." **In the figure's hand sat a round red orb. Naruto looked closer and a fox's head jumped at him.

"AHH!" He backed up toward the stone door. "Who are you! And what is this place!"The figure just smiled.

**"Soon you will understand everything that has been said to you. With the loss of your arm, This new power will be useless. However, people know when I have surfaced and talked to certain people like yourself. Soon you will not be alone, and the return of your arm will be along shortly.**" Naruto looked at him dumbstruck.

"My...Arm?" The door behind Naruto creaked open and thousands of black arms and hands grabbed onto him. "HEY! WHAT GOING ON!" An enormous eye opened behind him. Thousands of pieces of images and information started to force themselves into Naruto's head. His head felt like it would explode at any second. Then..... It suddenly stopped and he found himself lying in front of the glowing figure.

**"Well? How do you feel?" **Naruto sank onto the floor and passed out. **"They will be coming for you. Don't worry, your life will begin again soon enough."** Naruto woke up back in Konoha hospital. He started to get out of the bed when a gently hand pushed him back down. Standing over his bed was none other that Tsunade.

"Granny...." She looked at him with the concern a mother would give her child.

"No. You almost died again. Your very lucky Sakura was worried about you. She went looking for you and found you collapsed on the monument. You need to rest now." He looked at her.

"No." She slapped him across the face. It wasn't hard enough to put him through the wall, but enough to smack some sense into him.

"YOU ALMOST DIED AGAIN! DON'T YOU TELL ME NO!" Tears were spilling down her face. "When I saw what happened to your arm I blamed myself for it."

**"**Granny....." She bent down to look at him at eye level and gave him a hug.

"I don't want to lose you also Naruto. Your the only person of a select few that I consider family." He looked at her with eyes full of sorrow.

"I have to leave the village.........." Tsunade looked at him with concern.

-Konohagakure Village Gate-

Four figures were walking in the village. Each one of them were wearing a blue military style uniform except for a blond boy who wore black. One of the figures in blue looked in the blond kid's direction.

"You sure he's here Fullmetal?" The kid nodded.

"I'm positive of it colonel." The female of the group spoke up.

"What if he proves hostile?"Another blond boy spoke up. This one was about the same size and the other kid but was almost identical to him.

"Brother can take him."

_New people are entering the fold. Sorry for the short chapters, but i really think that this is the best way to keep your attention. Please review. Tell me what you think of how i worked the toll for the truth into naruto's bad condition. Thank you and Peace out until the next installment. _


	3. Planning Ahead

"What do you mean you're leaving!" yelled Tsunade, while naruto gave her a blank stare.

"It's something I have to do." Tsunade rose to her feet.

"I am forbidding you to leave this hospital. So help me if you do leave, i personally will come after you."

"Good." He smirked, then disappeared. She looked around the room and saw Naruto's hirashin tags appear all around the room.

"ANBU!" A three man squad of black ops rushed in, swords drawn. The one in the lion's mask spoke.

"What is it Lady Hokage?" She sighed.

"Uzumaki, Naruto is loose somewhere in the village. I want him brought back and confined."

"Yes my lady!" The three man cell disappeared.

-Konoha Gate-

The four figures had separated and then gathered an hour later. The man with the short black hair and white gloves spoke up.

"Report and information you gathered. Lieutenant?" The woman spoke this time.

"The target appears to be tall, blond and of at least twenty years of age." White gloves smirked.

"Excellent. Fullmetal? Alphonse?" The one labeled Fullmetal was silent. Alphonse spoke for the both of them.

"The target is male, recently lost his right arm and is wandering around this village. He apparently has the unique ability to teleport across this village also. Making him to look like a "Flash" sometimes. Colonel?" The one labeled colonel spoke.

"From here on refer to first name basis. There is no need to become hostile. We can capture this kid by being friendly."

"Mustang..." Spoke Alphonse.

"Yeah?"

"Should we split up and search for the target?"

"Yeah. Radio in where you find him." The four figures took off in opposite directions. The first to spot him was Riza Hawkeye. Codename " The Hawk's Eye ". She saw Naruto, or in her case, a tall, blond flashing from one side of the village to the other.

"I got him. Target is moving west, towards you Ed." Edward Elric, Codename " The Fullmetal Alchemist " , took off towards the flashing figure. He saw the target talking to a blond girl. She handed him a pouch, and he jumped onto the roof and flashed away.

"HEY!" Shouted Ed. The girl looked puzzled by how he looked. Ed ran over to her. "What's that kid's name!" She crossed her arms, and glared at him.

"Excuse me, but here in Konoha we introduce ourselves before we ask a question." He sighed and held out his hand.

"Edward Elric, now who was that?" She gingerly took his hand and shook it.

"Ino Yamanaka. That was Naruto. he was just released from the hospital and needed his spare weapons pouch."

"Where is he going now?"

"To one of the training grounds to practice." Ed activated the radio in his collar .

"Target is heading south towards you Mustang."

~"Roger That Fullmetal'~ Ino looked at him.

"Is Naruto in trouble?" Ed smiled.

"No, we just need to talk to him." Ed took off running in the direction Ino had pointed to Naruto.

-Training Grounds-

Mustang came into contact with NAruto throwing and laying trap wires everywhere.

"Planning something?" naruto looked at him. "My name is Roy Mustang."

"Damn. I was hoping she wouldn't call in the elite Anbu so quickly." Naruto threw two kunai in Mustang's direction.

"Hey, Wait!" He dodged the projectiles and saw naruto flash away. "Dammit!" He snapped his fingers and fire erupted along the ground in an explosion. " All units, no mercy. He thinks we are elite anbu."

-Naruto-

"Crap, they're already after me." Naruto flashed into a wall and fell to the ground. Four walls out of nowhere surrounded and enclosed him in a box. "Wow, this is a new one." A section of the wall collapsed and a boy with a black uniform walked in.

"We only want to talk!" Yelled Edward.

"About what!" I'm leaving this place and no one is stopping me." The man named mustang walked in.

"We are here to escort you out of this village." Spoke Mustang.

"Really?" Spoke Naruto.

"Yeah, you need something from us apparently." Naruto felt his stump.

"Can you give me a new arm?" Mustang smirked.

"Show him Ed." Edward pulled up his sleeve revealing a metal arm underneath.

-Fifteen Minutes Later-

Naruto busted into Tsunade's office and looked at her. He was dressed in his uniform of orange and black, his backpack was slung over his shoulder and he had four people behind him.

"What is this Naruto?"

"I'm leaving with them. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." She gave him a cold stare of absolute authority.

"You're not leaving Naruto." He Smirked.

"Hard way then. I'll see you in a few years." The four people including Naruto exploded in a cloud of smoke and were gone.

"Shadow clones! Anbu!" Only one reported. "Where are the others?"

"Uzumaki, Naruto tore right through them. The are currently recovering from injuries."

"Naruto has gone rogue and has fled the village. Find him and bring him back."

"Yes my lady!" the anbu disappeared.

"You really should trust him you know." Spoke a voice.

"Kakashi, why haven't you gone after him?"

"I sent a clone." Kakashi stepped in through the open window and got dizzy. He regained his balance and took a seat in the corner.

"Are you okay?" Asked Tsunade in a surprised tone.

"The clone was just incinerated."

"By Naruto?"

"No, someone else." Tsunade was on the verge of tears.

"Will he be okay?" Kakashi just looked her dead in the eyes.

"we can only hope so."

_Alright you guys. I read your reviews and I know it took me a while, but i' ve been busy lately. I am currently in the process of putting my next chapter on paper to transfer to my computer. It might be at least a week tops before my next chapter comes out. Though they are very short, this is meant to build suspense for the next chapter. Keep Reviewing and may the winds of fortune blow upon you! _


	4. Fleeing the Leaf

To all of my readers that I have forsaken. I apologize for leaving any of you in the dark. I am once again writing this story due to the fact that i have finally come off of a serious case of writer's block. I will continue to finish this story as best as I can. So here it is, chapter 4.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/FullMetal Alchemist in any way shape or form.**

As the five figures ran from the village, one of the figures pulled ahead. naruto was in front of everyone. he turned his head towards them.

"Come on! Move faster, or the Jounin will be on us." Al, Riza, and mustang were already out of breath. Ed was just fine. Finally Mustang stopped, and motioned for Ed and Al.

"Are we near it yet?" They both looked around. Both of them started moving bushes and looking past trees. A flash of what naruto saw to be lightning came from where the two brothers had met. An engine roared to life, and a vehicle cameout of the forest. The doors flung open with Al driving, Ed poked his head out of the passenger window.

"Lets go, who knows how long until they catch up!" Each one of them climbed in, except for naruto. Something caught his eye, a lot of somethings. Ed noticed it too because he had gotten out of the vehicle. Naruto had a kunai tucked up his sleeve. Ed was unbuttoning his coat. Glints of steel were surrounding them. With only one arm, Naruto's range of jutsu was severly limited. He had to go to Sakura and Ino for the shadow clones. At his disposal was only the Flying Thunder God Jutsu and the Rasengan. looking over to Ed, Naruto saw him stretching. He reached into his tool pouch and held a flash bomb ready.

"Dont hurt anyone." Ed looked at him.

"I'll try not to." figures jumped from everywhere. Naruto threw his flash bomb, and Ed clapped his hands together and slammed his palms onto the ground. Walls of earth shielded ed, naruto, and the vehicle. A few thuds of kunai hitting the walls were heard all around. Ed looked over towards the vehicle. "Al come give me a hand opening the tunnel." Naruto looked around to Ed.

"What tunnel?" Both boys slammed their hands on a section of the ground, and it opened up to reveal a long dark tunnel. Ed and Al hopped onto the back of the vehicle when it entered the tunnel. Mustang leaned out of the window.

"Are you coming, or not?" cracks were beginning to appear on the dome. Naruto could feel tears in his eyes. He took off his headband, and threw it towards the far wall before running into the tunnel. he slapped a Hirashin tag onto the back of the car just as Ed closed the entrance of the tunnel. They took off with Ed and Al riding on the outside with naruto running behind the car. Naruto was on his way to his destiny.

~Outside The Dome~

Choji, Kiba, Lee, and Sakura were pounding away at the reinforced dome. Cracks had started to form. Sakura punched another time, and smashed through. she peered into the hole, and saw a spark, and heard a hissing noise. she knew what it was.

"Get back!" everyone moved away from the the dome. an explosion inside collapsed the dome. Sakura rushed over, and started moving rubble, looking for a body. she saw a shine five feet from her. she moved over to it, and discovered a black cloth konoha headband. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Naruto..." Sakura took the headband over to kiba and akamaru. "see if you can track this Kiba." He took the headband, and held it out to Akamaru.

"Take a big whiff buddy, and lets find naruto." akamaru started to sniff when the lead symbol started to glow a bright green. Akamaru backed away. "whats the matter akamaru?" Gas erupted from the back of the headband. Both of them dropped to the ground, holding their noses and coughing violently. Sakura knelt over Kiba.

"Whats wrong? What did the gas do?" Kiba struggled to speak.

"We...Can't smell...Anything! It was...rigged to...stop... trackers!" Sakura stood up.

"Dammit, He knew we would try to track him. Lets go back to the hokage and report. Kiba, both you and akamaru go to the hospital, and get yourselves checked out." An explosion rang out from the village. Each one of them turned, and saw black smoke billowing from within konoha. "LEE! Your with me! Choji take Kiba and Akamaru to the hospital!" Both sakura and Lee dashed off back to the village.

~Konoha- 10 Minuted later~

Lee was ahead of Sakura as they entered the village, and headed toward the source of the smoke. As they got closer, Sakura recognized the area. When they got to the source, sakura dropped to her knees. Naruto's home was ablaze. Some villagers were standing, and gasping because they were concerned. Others were laughing and cheering. Shinobi fire squads had shown up to put out the fire.

~30 Minutes Later~

Sakura was standing where she had many times before. Right in front of Naruto's door. Granted the door wasn't there anymore, but she still couldn't walk in. Several hands touched her shoulders. Sakura turned around, and behind her were the original shinobi they had started their careers out with minus Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura smiled, and each one of them entered the charred remains of Naruto's home. There wasn't much there anymore. Everyone started to search for anything. They all met in the center of the apartment. Sakura took charge again. " Did anyone find anything?" Tenten spoke up.

" I discovered the gas line was cut with a kunai. Whoever did this made sure that everything was destroyed." Neji shook his head.

"No. Everything was gone, like Naruto had packed and left." Sakura started to look guilty, and all eyes fell on her. She looked around.

"I can answer why all of his things are gone." she pulled his headband from her pocket. Hinato pointed at it.

"Sakura, why do you have Naruto's headband?" Sakura turned around, and walked to the windowsill. She was attempting to hold back tears. Lee moved over to her and started to Rub her back. "Naruto...He...He's Left Konoha." Sobbing racked her body as Lee pulled her into a hug, and patted her back. Everyone looked shocked. Hinata looked devastated, and fainted shortly after. Neji took over speaking for sakura.

"All of you saw him when he woke up missing his arm. He thought his shinobi career was over. Those strangers came, and talked our friend into leaving. We can't track him, so all we can do is hope that he will be alright." Everyone nodded in agreement.

~Somewhere on an ocean coastline~

Naruto, and company had exited the tunnel, and now stood in front of a huge ship. The vehicle was loaded onto the ship, and everyone started to board the ship. Ed, Al, Riza, and Mustang were all leaning on the rail watching Naruto. He was facing away from them. Ed yelled down to him.

"Hey! You coming, or not!" Naruto held up the signal for one second. he sat down, and concentrated. He activated sage mode. He stood up, and ran towards the ship. when he made it to the pier, he jumped, and landed on the deck. He turned, and looked at them.

"Let's go." They all saw his eyes. "what? Is something wrong?" Everyone was trying not to say anything. Ed finally spoke up.

"What's with your eyes?" Naruto looked at him, and with a calm voice, he spoke.

"I am a sage of the leaf." Ed shrugged his shoulders, and started walking off.

~10 Minutes later~

The ship was underway. The shinobi nations were getting further away. Naruto raised his left arm, and chakra started to focus. Mustang, and everyone, but Ed watched. Naruto poured every last ounce of chakra into making a giant RasenShuriken. Spinning at a high frequency, naruto could feel sage mode about to give out, so he threw the rasengan. It whirled off in the direction of konoha. Sage mode deactivated, and naruto collapsed to his knees, while breathing very heavily. His eyes got heavy, and he fell completely to the deck. Everyone rushed over to him, Mustang helped the unconsious blond teen to his feet. Riza got underneath his other arm, and they carried him to an empty room.

~Konoha~

Tsunade was standing in frong of her window overlooking the village. Sakura had made the report that they lost naruto's trail. She saw something in the sky's horizon. She opened the window. It was a large blue object. As it got closer she realized what it was. She ran out of her office. Sakura was on her way to ichiraku when she saw something also. one word escaped her mouth.

"Naruto.." His rasenshuriken had reached the village.

~Hokage Office~

Tsunade made it to the top of the office. She had an explosive kunai in her hand. The rasenshuriken was hovering in the center of the village. She threw the kunai at the center, and waited. Less than thirty seconds later, the rasenshuriken exploded, and disappered. Tsunade looked up at the clouds, and all she saw was Naruto's smiling face where the rasengan had been.

That's the end of this chapter, please review and standby for the next chapter. Mitchi out.


	5. Whatever it Takes

Alright, So far I got a few reviews. It means that some of you still checked in on if i put a new chapter up or not. Here it is, chapter 5: Whatever it Takes

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto/fullmetal alchemist.**

A week had passed aboard the ship, when the rocking of the ship stopped. Naruto went up to the main deck, and there before him was land. The only other person on deck was Riza. She spotted Naruto leaning over the rail admiring the landscape. She spoke to him, so he could hear her.

"Welcome to Amestris Naruto." He smiled to her, and then continued to gaze at the land. The morning wind swept over a field of flowers, and blew towards the ship. Naruto felt at peace with nature once more. Two hours later, the five of them were on a train headed for Resembool. They had Naruto hide his face under a hood. The ride was bumpy, but in the end they made it. Once they all clambered off of the train, Naruto pulled his hood off.

"Jeez, That thing is hot. Where are we?" Mustang turned towards him. Both Ed, and Al were walking far ahead.

"We're in Resembool. This is Ed, and Al's Hometown. We are actually on our way to one of their childhood friend's home." The three of them, Riza, Mustang, and Naruto started walking. Naruto tapped Mustang on the shoulder.

"So, where did the other two go?" Mustang was silent as was Riza. Naruto shrugged the throught off, and continued to follow the two in front of him. As they approached the door to their destination, it suddendly opened, and out came a woman. Naruto got a good look at her, and came to the conclusion that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her sleek, long blond hair fluttered into the wind, as she ran to Ed and Al who had showed up as they got to the door. Her smile was the most beautiful feature that he noticed so far. Both of the boys hugged her, and smiled. She looked over at Mustang and Riza, and finally noticed Naruto. She was observing him closely, and found herself strangely fascinated with him. She walked over to him and started looking him up and down while at the same time patting him down. She came to his right shoulder and let her hand fly back to her. She had a grim expression on her face. She turned to Ed and the rest of them.

"No. I told you that I wouldnt do that again. I swore to you that I wouldnt." As she made her decision, they all looked over at Naruto. His gaze never let her. He walked towards her, and grasped her hand. She looked stunned, but never pulled her hand back. He lifted her hand, so that he was cupping it with just his one hand. He stared deep into her eyes, and spoke.

"Please. I'll pay, or give you whatever you want. Just please, help me." She was lost in his eyes, so lost that she nodded her head yes. He released her hand, and pulled her into his embrace. Winry felt so calmed. The scent of the forest hung heavily on him. "Thank you." As he released her, she stumbled a bit. She regained her composure, and motioned for everyone to come inside. As they all walked in, the smell of a fresh baked apple pie still hung in the air. Everyone followed Winry into a back room that contained medical equipment. Winry guided Naruto to and examining table.

"Take off your shirt and coat." He did as he was instructed, while she pulled out some medical supplies. She pulled out an electrode sensor. Naruto looked at it with unease. "Don't get nervous." She set the box unit down, and slid a needle sensor out of the side. Winry took ahold of his hand. He looked down and saw her massaging his palm. His mind went blank. She inserted the probing needle into his right shoulder stump. Naruto didn't even flinch. She checked the component box, and was shocked. Winry pulled the probe out, and turned the device off. She looked at Naruto. " I can't help you. The nerves in your shoulder are dead. I can't fit you for automail without live nerves." As she turned away, Naruto grabbed her hand again. Ed stiffened up a bit. Winry heard Ed's automail move. " No Ed. Don't." Their palms connected, and Winry felt like she was destined to meet him. Their Fingers interlocked, and Winry gasped. Memories flooded into her mind. All of them were of a small boy, and then they shifted to him as an older teen. Tears were flowing down her face. The imaged shifter to his and Sasuke's fight. She saw him sacrifice his arm to save a young woman. As he released her hand, she wiped her eyes. " How did you do that?" He spoke in a calming tone.

"When one's will is strong enough, anything can be achieved." With renewed vigor she looked him dead in the eyes.

"You'll do whatever it takes for your arm?"

"Whatever it takes. No matter what the risk is."

"And you'll give me whatever I want? No matter what it is?"

"Yes."

"Take me back with you when you leave then." Everyone started to object to her demand, everyone except Ed and Naruto.

"Deal." Winry moved over to Ed.

"Give it. You don't need to keep it safe anymore." Ed stared at her before he spoke.

"Why?" She put her hands on her hips.

"It will regenerate his nerves, and it's almost out of power anyway." Ed sighed, and pulled out a vial. Inside of it was a red liquid. He Handed it to her.

"Be careful with that. It may not have a soul, but it's still very dangerous." Winry walked back over to Naruto.

"Lay down." She motioned for Ed and Al. They both came over by the table. "Hold him down." Ed clapped his hands together, and touched the table. Metal wrist and ankle shackles formed. They locked him in. Mustang and Riza walked over to help. Mustang and Ed help down Naruto's Arms while Al and Riza held his legs. "This is going to hurt."

"What is that?" Ed started talking before Winry.

"It's a purified philosophers stone. It had Regenerative properties only. Once it runs out, it will vanish into your blood stream." Naruto nodded. She gazed into his eyes with concern.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto looked into her eyes.

"I left everything for this." Winry nodded. She placed a towel wrapped around a bar of rubber inside of his mouth. She took a scapel and made a hairline cut onto his stump. She opened the vial, and turned it over the cut. The liquid stone fell onto the cut, and started moving into his body. As soon as it vanished from the outside area the cut mended itself. Naruto's body violently jerked upward towards the ceiling instantly. His eyes stayed wide open, and tears starrted flowing down his face. No screams escaped his mouth. He held back any form of weakness he would have showed.

~Inside the seal~

He fell into the prison where the kyuubi was once held. The entire structure crumbled, and what was left was an endless pure white landscape. The water remained, and on a pedastal underneath the remaining amount of kyuubi chakra sat the stone. He reached for it when he heard a voice.

"Nar...Naruto..." He looked around.

"Who's there!" The room faded, and was replace with a bright light.

Yay for cliffhangers.

Well there it is. Its shorter than I wanted it to be, but I got it out. For some reason I had Winry and Naruto have a slight attratcion to each other. It's mostly for Winry to leave her hometown and explore just as Ed and Al have done in the past. I got bigger and better plans for Naruto than Winry. I'll have chapter 6 up as soon as I type it into the site. ~Peace~


End file.
